


Сделка

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Canon Timeline, Canonical minor character(s) death, F/M, Gen, Magic, Pre-Canon, Witchcraft
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: "Нужна жертва и нужен ритуал", - говорит Элинор старая колдунья.
Relationships: Eleanor Guthrie & Original Female Character(s), Eleanor Guthrie/Charles Vane





	Сделка

**Author's Note:**

> Два таймлайна (основной - преканон), упоминаются канонные смерти второстепенных персонажей.  
> Написано на ЗФБ 2020 для команды Black Sails Gen Het Fem 2020.  
> Бета Девятихвостая (la-renarde).

Нож тяжело ложится в руку. Элинор делает глубокий вдох. Её бьет мелкая дрожь, хотя это не первый раз.

***

Первый был восемь лет назад, там, за скалами, когда она решила, что должна получить власть над этим местом. «Выбирай жертву с умом», — сказала ей Агнес, старая колдунья, растираяв ступке смесь из трав и какой-то странно пахнущей дряни — у неё в хижине было полно бутылочек и горшочков со всяким непонятным. Для хорошего сна, увеличения мужской силы, вытравливания плода; от головных болей, поноса и подагры — местные бегали к ней с тех пор, как престарелый доктор Нортон умер, а из смыслящих во врачевании на острове остались лишь повитуха, мясник да несколько человек на пиратских кораблях — но они-то все больше в море. Девицы, бывало, покупали зелья для любовного приворота, но, объясняла Агнес, это все ерунда. Настоящий приворот травками не совершить. И никакое другое серьезное дело. Нужна жертва. Отдать что-нибудь важное. Или сослужить службу местным духам. Или выдержать обет: десять лет ни с кем не любиться, год спать на голой земле или отдавать половину денег нищим — может подействует, может нет, дело ненадежное. «Да и вряд ли поможет против него, — жует губами Агнес — уж больно силен. Тут хоть босиком по стеклу ходи». Называть Тича по имени колдунья запретила — мол, так безопасней.  
— У меня мало времени. — Элинор не знает сколько, но уверена: чем дольше Тич здесь заправляет, тем он сильнее, тем сложнее будет его одолеть.  
Агнес только руками разводит:  
— Отдай им кого-нибудь.  
— Кого-нибудь? Им? — невольно запинается Элинор, сильнее стискивает губы, чувствуя, как руки начинают мелко дрожать.  
— Здешним духам. Грех на душу так и так берешь, а этот способ - самый верный. Опять же, коли он поймет, что ты идешь против него... — Агнес проводит ребром ладони по горлу, невесело скалится.  
Миссис Томпсон, покойная жена губернатора, часто звала колдунью к себе, когда ей нездоровилось, вспоминает Элинор. То головная боль, то желудок, то еще какая напасть — вечно её что-нибудь да мучило. Агнес приходила, заваривала травки, раскладывала карты.  
Ножом по горлу, да. Именно так с Бриджет Томпсон и её сынишкой Хэндс, этот цепной пес Тича, и поступил. Как наяву помнится: вот люди Черной Бороды вытаскивают губернатора и его семью из дома, Мэтью Томпсон кричит что-то — он вообще был болтун. Вот Тич обращается к толпе. В ушах у Элинор стоит шум, и слова доносятся, как издалека. Тич говорит, крики собравшейся публики становятся все громче, а миссис Томпсон молчит и смотрит на Тича с ненавистью, держа за руку девятилетнего Дэви.  
Дрожь расползается по спине, по телу, подбирается судорогой к горлу.  
— Но кого? — Оно не стоит того, думает Элинор, не буду это делать. Чертова ведьма сама не знает, что несет. Не буду, не стану, не хочу. — Кого мне им отдать? И как?

***

Элинор тихо спускается по лестнице. Она жила в губернаторском доме в детстве и помнит здесь все отчетливее, чем ей прежде казалось. Мебель — пусть она где поменялась, а где ободрана и поломана. Росписи на стенах — поблекшие, облупившиеся. Ступеньки под ногами, разве чтоскрипеть они стали сильнее. С тех пор как она снова поселилась здесь, ей порой мнится — она опять дома. Вот она завернет за угол, войдет в гостиную, а там мама играет на клавикорде. А отец сидит рядом, читает книгу.

***

По пути к скалам Элинор нащупывает на бедре нож, припрятанный под юбкой. Тяжелый. Она не уверена, что сумеет нанести верный удар, её никто не учил убивать. Зарядить ружье и выстрелить — это она сумеет, а вот нож... Но на выстрел могут сбежаться, да и Агнес сказала, что духи не любят стрельбу.  
Руки дрожат, Элинор до боли закусывает губу. «У тебя мало времени» — стучат в ушах слова колдуньи. Тич, верно, обо всем догадался или скоро догадается. Она видела, как он смотрит на неё: тяжело и недобро.  
Туфли вязнут в песке, ветер дергает юбку, и та бьет по ногам. Погода выдалась не из лучших.  
«Отдай им кого-нибудь». Легко сказать.  
Элинор снова трогает нож. У неё почти никого нет. Мать умерла, отец перебрался на Харбор Айленд. Мади и её мать тоже обе мертвы. Выбор совсем небольшой.  
Пока Элинор идет по тропинке мимо скал, в её сторону то и дело дело летят непристойные шуточки — там собирается самое отребье. Любители опиума, чей разум пожрал дурман, беспробудные пьяницы, проститутки, загибающиеся от сифилиса. Она приближается к трахающейся парочке. Испитого вида пират толкается в столь же потасканную и опухшую от выпивки шлюху, придерживая её задранные юбки. Расплывшийся нездорово-бледный зад женщины от его усилий наливается красным, в кожу ей впиваются грязные ногти. Она стоит на четвереньках, упершись руками и коленями в песок, и вся её поза словно выражает покорность судьбе. Приближение Элинор заставляет её приподнять голову, но на увядшем лице женщины не читается ни единой мысли. «Вот во что превращается это место».  
Она ускоряет шаг и испытывает облегчение, когда скалы остаются позади.  
Чарльз ждет её в условленном месте. Он сидит на поваленном дереве спиной к тропинке, и в какой-то момент Элинор кажется: они здесь не одни. Сейчас появятся Тич с Хэндсом, еще кто-нибудь, как тогда, несколько лет назад.  
— Ну ты и местечко выбрала, чтоб потрахаться — оборачивается Чарльз, заслышав её шаги, и она с облегчением понимает, что он один.  
Может, еще не поздно передумать, мелькает дурацкая мысль. Может, она ошибается и это вообще никому не нужно.  
А перед глазами стоит картина: нож Хэндса вспарывает горло миссис Томпсон от уха до уха, и она оседает на землю, как сломанная кукла. «Со мной тоже так будет, если я облажаюсь? Или меня скормят рыбам?»  
Элинор вспоминает, как колдунья перебирает травы в своей хижине, её потемневшие от возраста узловатые руки. Тихий голос. Наставления, которые этот голос дает.  
— Пойдем, — говорит она и берет Чарльза за руку. Пальцы у него горячие — как и всегда — и шершавые. Мозолистые. — Хочу показать тебе кое-что.  
Чарльз перехватывает её запястье, сплетает пальцы со своими. От прикосновения враз становится одновременно холодно и горячо.  
— Показать? — ухмыляется он.  
Второй рукой обхватывает за талию, притягивает к себе. Элинор старается улыбаться.  
«Духам острова нужно вместилище, — говорит Агнес. — Своей плоти у них нет, вот они и стремятся вселиться в кого-нибудь. Только не могут без разрешения. Нужна жертва и нужен ритуал».

***

Толпа на площади начинает расходиться, но Элинор все стоит и смотрит. Мертвый Чарльз на виселице непривычно неподвижен и в этом есть что-то ужасно окончательное. «Ну вот и все», — вертится в голове. Агнес бы неодобрительно поцокала языком и назвала её дурочкой. «Не пытайся сама разорвать эту сделку — предупреждала она. — Им не понравится».  
«Надо найти ему замену», — думает Элинор.  
Для духов Нассау. Надо кого-то им отдать. Но кого?..  
На кухне Элинор берет нож — не слишком большой, чтобы можно было легко спрятать — и возвращается обратно в спальню. Вудс спит — даже не заметил её краткой отлучки, — и Макс, сейчас, верно видит сны в объятиях своей белокурой шлюхи. В доме тихо, и у неё есть время спокойно поразмыслить и сделать выбор. 


End file.
